The Heart's Sonnet
by Puppylove7
Summary: Miyuki was known for outstanding tennis skills, but after the death of her doubles partner who was also her best friend, she gave up tennis because it only brought her grief from memories of her friend. As a way of coping with her friend's death, she takes up songwriting and music. (Full summary is inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** This is the first chapter of The Heart's Sonant. I'm not entirely sure how it ended up going in this direction because it wasn't how I planned it originally, but I kind of like it better this way so I will keep it. Anyway, I hope you like it.

 **Summary:** Miyuki was known for outstanding tennis skills, but after the death of her doubles partner who was also her best friend, she gave up tennis because it only brought her grief from memories of her friend. As a way of coping with her friend's death, she takes up songwriting and music. One day she is heard while playing the piano and singing one of her songs in one of Seigaku's music rooms. Will the person who heard her be the one person can help her rebound from her loss?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters used in this story aside from my original characters.

Chapter 1

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my body as I firmly held my racket in my left hand. The roar of the audience was so loud that if the sound of people cheering could explode the stadium walls, they would have exploded.

'This is everything I could have hoped for and more. I am standing on the court in the final round of the Nationals. This is every young tennis player's dream and I am currently upholding it. '

Those were the exact thoughts going through my head as I stood still feeling the warmth of the sun and the slight tickle of my long jet black locks as they danced across my face as a gentle breeze wafted through the stadium. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a feminine voice just to my left.

"Miyuki, we have finally made it to this point. Let's give everybody watching a show that they will never forget and play with everything we have so that we leave behind no regrets."

Looking over to the girl who was speaking to me, I could clearly see that she was feeling just as pumped as I was. It was quite obvious as she had a giant grin plastered on her face and her big azure eyes glowed with glee and her short, majestic, violet hair swayed in the wind as she stared intently at the girls on the other side of the tennis court.

Smiling back at her I nodded while replying, "Of course, but we won't need to regret anything if we win the match, now will we?"

"That we won't." She said as we both approached the net to greet our opponents.

As I shook the hand of the girl across from me, I looked straight into her maple brown eyes as I spoke, "I wish you two the best of luck and let's have a good match."

"Likewise." Was all the girl said before all four of us took our places on the court.

Everything went by in a flash. Before I knew it, I could hear the crowd going wild as the end of the match was announced. Before I even had time to fully realize what was going on, I felt all of the air leave my lungs as I was wrapped in a crushing bear hug by my partner.

"Miyuki, we did it. We actually won a match against the number one ranked doubles team."

When she didn't get a response out of me, she looked down to see that I was turning blue due to lack of oxygen, she instantly let go of me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Miyuki."

"It's okay, I know how you get when you are overly excited or overjoyed about something. I'm feeling the same way right now. I still can't believe we won. It is so amazing." I said as I hugged my partner before returning back to the net to shake hands again with our opponents.

"That was a great game you two. I don't want to say this, but you two are now the top doubles team. Congratulations."

I let a smile form on my face as I accepted the compliment and spoke my gratitude, "Thank you so much. I had so much fun with that match that I didn't even realize that it ended when it did. I would love to play you two again someday."

"As would I." My partner said as she too let a gigantic grin form on her face.

"It would be our pleasure. It isn't everyday that you get to play a match as entertaining yet challenging as that." Both girls said as we all went back to our teammates. When we returned to our group of friends and comrades, we were instantly mobbed with hugs and congratulated.

That was one of the happiest days of my life.

Tears welled in my eyes just before they fell down my cheeks.

"Oh Yuriko, why did things have to end up like this?" I asked my old doubles partner and best friend who now laid motionless in a casket that was right in front of me.

Now that she was gone, there was a gaping hole in my heart that cannot be filled and it hurt so badly.

Now sobbing, I couldn't help but let out my last thoughts before they lower her casket into the ground and I never see her again, "Just how am I going to be able to go on with life without you there beside me to make my days brighter? Life just won't be the same without you."

 **Author's Notes:** That is it for the first chapter. Sorry it is a little on the short side, but I felt that was a good place to stop it. Anyway, please tell me what you think because I am not used to writing sad stuff like this and want to know if it is any good. I will hopefully be updating this soon since I have the motivation to write it over my other stories at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Here is chapter 2 of The Heart's Sonant. I really hope that you like it.

Chapter 2

It has been almost a year since Yuriko died and things aren't getting any easier. There is still that emptiness in my heart that I can't seem to fill no matter what I do. Nothing seems to make me happy anymore. Ever since the day that she died, I have shut myself out from everybody and have lived in a world of gloomy darkness. It was when I totally gave up on tennis that my parents began to worry. Tennis was always the one thing I loved most in the world, but I just can't play it anymore. It only brings me painful memories of Yuriko. Sometime after Yuriko died my parents noticed my depression wasn't getting any better and decided to put me through counseling to see if that would help. While going through the sessions, it was brought to my attention that it sometimes helps to find different ways of coping with the loss. Out of the ways that he had mentioned there was only one that I thought would be interesting to me and that was picking up a hobby, and that brings me to where I am now.

I could hear nothing going on around me other than the soothing melody that came from the piano that I was currently playing. It was moments like this that I felt at ease and wasn't bogged down by the sadness of losing my best friend. I was so in the moment with my music that I didn't even notice that Emma, one of my other friends and former teammates had entered the room and was contently listening to the tune as I played being totally oblivious to my surroundings. It wasn't until I finished playing that I noticed her sitting in the room.

"Miyuki, that sounds awesome. Is that the piece you are going to use for the music competition?"

I jumped slightly at the sudden disturbance. Turning to look at her as I spoke "Yeah, I have been working on it for some time now. I feel like it is finally gotten to where it should do well."

As she came further into the room I could see that she was thinking about something for it was written all over her face. Knowing her, it had something to do with me that was the only reason she would have come in here when I was obviously in one of my moods. She finally spoke again as she took a seat next to me on the bench in front of the piano.

"You know, you could have saved yourself a lot of trouble and just used something like Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata."

I thought about what she said as she started to play random notes on the piano before I finally came up with a response to what she said.

"Yeah, I could have, but I feel like being original and using a piece that I developed on my own. I want to think that it could give me an edge against the others who will probably be playing something like that."

"I suppose so." Emma said as she stopped playing with the keys and looked down at the floor in silence.

Letting out a sigh, I looked at her getting straight to the point, "Alright, I know you didn't come here to talk about my music, so please spit it out already. Why did you really come here?"

She let out a flinch after I said that. Seeing that action made me instantly regret being so harsh with my words, but I wasn't really in the mood to talk right now. I just wanted to play the piano in peace.

Looking back up from the floor, Emma spoke up again, "Well, ever since Yuriko died, you haven't been yourself. All you do is sit in your room and mope around or sit in here on a piano all day. You don't talk to anybody much anymore. Everybody misses you and is worried for you. Anyway, the team wanted me to come talk to you about possibly hanging out with us and going shopping or seeing a movie. Anything to have fun really. What do you say?"

"I'm not so sure that is a good idea. I just haven't really been able to have fun since she left us. Things just aren't the same anymore. I feel like things are not fun without her. I mean, her bubbly personality, how she would always make everybody laugh, basically everything about her made things not so bland. It won't be the same and I just don't think I can handle it."

"That is exactly why you should get out there and at least try to have fun. It may just help you let go and move on."

"That's just it, I don't want to let go and move on. Letting go means just forgetting her existence and I don't want that. She was my best friend and I can't just forget about her and have fun like she was never there to begin with. That isn't right."

"But that isn't true and you know it. Letting go doesn't mean forgetting about the person, for the person will always be with you in your heart. It is time to move on, so please come with us tomorrow. It will be fun." Emma tried one last time to get me to go with them.

"I don't want to go with you guys so please just leave me alone and let me do what I'm going to do. Now would kindly do me a favor and get out of here and let me continue with my practice?"

Looking dejected and defeated, Emma got up and left the room without another word.

As soon as she left the room, I let the tears that I had been holding back out. The truth is, I want to let go and move on with life, but the thing is I can't. Every time I try to go out and do something it reminds me of her. We used to go out and have fun all the time. There really wasn't a play that didn't remind me of her, so it is too painful to leave the house for anything aside from school. I know that Yuriko wouldn't want me to live like this, but I just can't move on no matter how much I want to. It is just too hard.

After crying by myself for a while, I no longer felt like playing the piano, so I closed it up and left the room closing the door behind me. Not really being in the mood for anything at the moment, I head for my bathroom, take a shower and go to bed for the night. While all of that was going on, it was unbeknown to me that my parents had come to check up on me and saw and heard everything.

 **Author's Notes:** And there is another chapter for The Heart's Sonant. I really hope that you liked it. Just so you know, things began to change from here on. Anyways, please let me know your thoughts and feelings on this chapter. I trying to go for a sad feel and to make it feel like Miyuki was trying to find a way of mourning the loss of Yuriko. Any thoughts and advice on this would be great. Well, anyway, I hope to update this again soon.


End file.
